The Adventures of Baby Bop in Grouchland (SuperMalechi's version)
The Adventures of Baby Bop in Grouchland is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was release to movie theaters on April 7, 1997, and then, It was released on VHS on January 13, 1998. and re-released on DVD on March 2, 2010. It is a similar to the 1999 Sesame Street film, "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland". This Barney movie was produced by Walt Disney Home Video, Walt Disney Pictures, Lyrick Studios and Lyons Partnership LP. Plot The film begins with Barney arriving at the movies and tells the viewers welcome to the movies. He gets popcorn and a drink of orange soda. Barney arrives at Room 23. And the movie starts, as Baby Bop is playing with her blankey in her house. After she bumps her blankey on a juice cup and after drying off her Blankey at the laundromat, Baby Bop sees Scooter McNutty feeling sad because his father cannot take himto the zoo, so he decides to make Scooter happy again by imitating certain zoo animals (a lion, a monkey, and a pig). When Scooter sees her Blankey, Baby Bop refuses to share, resulting in a tug-of-war that has her blankey ripped (a little). Baby Bop is furious. Suddenly, the Winkster inadvertently takes away the blanket while rollerskating out of control. They go around Finders Keepers and knock over a tray of drinks Riff is carrying. The blanket accidentally lands in the hands of Oscar the Grouch, who drops it in his trash can after sneezing on it. Baby Bop drops into the bottom of Oscar's trash can, where she finds the blanket nailed to a door. But they are both teleported to Grouchland where a greedy dinosaur named Huxley steals anything he can grab including Baby Bop's Blankey. Baby Bop is determined to find her Blankey and begins a journey through Grouchland. He asks a kind dinosaur named Kimberly to help in her quest, but she later abandons her when Baby Bop discovers that Huxley's house is on the top of the faraway Mount Pickanose. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Yoshi *Oscar the Grouch *Kino's Storytime *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Cellapater Green: same silimar to Leapfrog Toy Alphabet Pal Original Toy *Mr. Boyd *BINGO The Dog *Huxley *The Winkster *Bugs *Mr. Kerley Songs #Together Forever #My Yellow Blankey #Oh No! #I'm Trapped in Grouchland #The Bug Grouchland Song (Tune to: Barney -The Song a musical arrangements from the real version from Barney's Great Adventure) #The Airplane Song #Hello, Goodbye #Baby Bop's Blankey #What a Big Mistake #Where oh Where has my Blankey Gone? #Imagine # # # # # # # #Goodbye Song #It's Good to Be Home #Together Forever (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-December 2nd 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-December 2nd 1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice, and Late 1992-present costume. *The Barney costume uses in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The Baby Bop voice used this movie was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "First Day of School!". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "On the Move!". *The Riff costume used in this movie was also seen in "Lost & Found". *The Riff voice used in this movie was also heard in "Once Upon a Dino Tale!". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in the Sesame Street the real version of the "The Adventures of Elmo Grouchland". *This movie does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Baby Bop's house, and the city of Sesame Street. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, He tells the viewers about welcome to the movie theatre. *Another time Barney does not turn back into a doll. Instead, He tells the viewers that our movie is now finished. And he leaves the movie room. Previews Original 1998 release Opening #1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join Us Now for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #Mulan teaser trailer #Coming to Video Bumper #Hercules VHS trailer #Flubber VHS trailer #Belle's Magical World VHS trailer #From Disney Interactive Bumper #Hercules CD-Rom Trailer #On ABC Bumper #Disney's One Saterday Morning promo (as seen on The Toys Who Saved Christmas 1997 VHS) #Feature Presentation Logo (1991-1999, Beau Weaver variant) #1991 Gold Walt Disney Home Video logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) #Opening Titles Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 films Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 Home Video Category:1997 Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos